


Tempo

by ununnie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, using sekai as a proxy for my emos about the comeback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 10:49:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16514924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ununnie/pseuds/ununnie
Summary: Sehun never slept with men who were better looking than him.His little tongue-in-cheek explanation for his friends was well, he wasn’t fundamentally opposed, but good luck finding one. And, frankly, he wasn’t shopping in the market of idols and model types anyways. Or men under 40.Jongin was always the exception.





	Tempo

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact I ult Kai
> 
> Also my friends think I've been body snatched because I've never written or talked about sekai in my life
> 
> Anyways enjoy :) idk what the hell this is :)

Sehun never slept with men who were better looking than him.

 

His little tongue-in-cheek explanation for his friends was well, he wasn’t fundamentally opposed, but good luck finding one. And, frankly, he wasn’t shopping in the market of idols and model types anyways. Or men under 40.

 

Jongin was always the exception.

 

It was a rare exception, one he’d intended to carry with him to his grave. There was one night of competitive drinking with Chanyeol when, some time around 4am, he’d let it slip to the older boy. But Chanyeol had responded with a slurred “lucky bastard”, immediately slapping a hand over his mouth, so Sehun wasn’t worried about that particular secret getting out. 

 

And “rare” was still the operative word. It was something they’d done a handful of times, mostly within the first two years after debut, when Sehun was still a little unsteady in his idol role and Jongin was confident and so, so beautiful. Sehun would be on stage shaking, feeling his ears get hot as the screams and the music and the  _ weight _ of it all became a swarm of bees buzzing in his head, and he would look over and Jongin would be smiling at him. Beaming, with all his teeth, eyes twinkling. And his hammering heart would go on hammering, but now not so much because of nerves.

 

And one night, after a long day of shooting performances, they’d been sitting on the couch. Sehun was asking Jongin how he’d felt about the male fans. At that time, it was still a conflicting topic for Sehun, grappling with how the distinctly masculine voices in the crowd made his cheeks tingle. But Jongin was so steady, so god damned sure of it all. He’d said he loved them, he loved all of his fans.

 

“But, I mean,” Sehun had said, tentatively. “Do you ever get...excited? When you hear them?”

 

Jongin had smiled, looking just the slightest bit shy. “I knew what you meant,” he’d said, quietly. Then, after a beat. “Do you want to kiss me?”

 

But that was years ago. It felt like a different time. Before they were Exo, globally renowned, untouchable. Before the things they did to each other started mattering.

 

In the years between, Sehun had passed through a string of boyfriends, mostly casual. He’d truly thought the last one was going to be the real one, the one that got serious. They’d met a few years prior, spent most of the time they knew each other trading Sehun’s loaded innuendo with the older man’s bewildered reverence. When he’d finally seemed to accept that a boy more than 15 years his junior, who could, admittedly, have whoever he wanted, wanted  _ him _ , things moved so quickly. Within a month, Sehun was being whisked away to Fiji for a weekend that felt more like a honeymoon than a vacation.

 

He was, uncharacteristically, devastated when things fell apart.

 

He wasn’t sure about Jongin, no one really was. He rigidly maintained his image, Asia’s First Love, saving himself for his fans. Jongin was always a private person, but there were a few obvious interludes. The ballerino, the principal for the national ballet, was the most serious of those. Then there was the scandal, which was presented by the company as more than it ever was. A casual fling that couldn’t be so easily sold to the public.

 

But Jongin’s relationship status generally remained a mystery to the group, outside of the handful of outliers. Sehun assumed it was always “single” formally, but it was clear the boy was never lonely. He spent the occasional night at the dorms, never brought anyone home, but they all knew about his apartment. 

 

Now, tonight, more than half a decade of this behind them and gut-wrenching uncertainty in front of them, all eight members sat in a circle as they had when there were twelve; a group of brothers, with no one but each other. Of course some of them had girlfriends, others boyfriends, but as Sehun moved around the circle pouring a commemorative shot in each glass, there was an understanding that it was only them tonight.

 

Their comeback was tomorrow, finally. It hadn’t felt like over a year, with all of them promoting individually on other projects, but in some ways it also felt much longer. The atmosphere tonight mirrored the atmosphere the night before they debuted Exodus, their group splintered and fractured, but the weight of the importance of the following weeks abated by the vacuum of mutual understanding. Of unconditional, proximity-based love.

 

Junmyeon made a speech, some of them cried, Baekhyun cracked a joke and the surface mood shifted back up to happy optimism. Sehun had a looming sense that tonight was precious, fragile. As if this was the last time they’d be together like this. It all held the energy of going out for drinks the night before a funeral. He didn’t know why, and he knew it was silly, but the thought formed a lump in his throat and he opted for quietly nursing his beer, not trusting his voice.

 

But as the night went on, and more drinks were passed around, it took on more of a New Year’s Eve sort of feeling. Like tomorrow held a year’s worth of potential. Baekhyun put on the new album so some of them could dance, while others enjoyed hearing it in its completed form for the first time. And Jongin, the true baby of the group, the one who drank maybe once every 6 months, was delightfully wasted. 

 

He was in the center of the circle, as always, doing a sloppy, much more provocative version of the choreography. Chanyeol, sitting next to Sehun, was nearly in tears from laughter. He grabbed Jongin’s hand and pulled him down so he fell across his and Sehun’s laps in a fit of giggles. Sehun didn’t realize the laughter in his ears was his own until it was stopped abruptly by a pair of lips on his. Jongin’s lips.

 

He was too stunned to move at first. By the time it occurred to him that he should pull away, or just react at all, the lips were gone and the body was being removed from his. He looked over to see Kyungsoo, one hand fisted in the back of Jongin’s hoodie, giving him an unreadable look. Sehun nodded, message received. Whatever that message was.

 

Jongin was still giggling, now lying on his back on the floor and rolling around slightly. Someone was cooing at him, but otherwise it seemed no one noticed what had just happened. Sehun looked over at Chanyeol, who was beet red and laughing incredulously, but Sehun knew even a drunk Chanyeol wouldn’t say anything. 

 

Things continued on for a while after that, the other members gradually approaching Jongin’s level of intoxication. He’d been cut off, by Kyungsoo, and was drifting closer to sleepy and further from energized drunk. He was leaning against Sehun, dead weight against his shoulder, a giggle shaking both their bodies every so often. To anyone else, it would seem the kiss had been forgotten. But Sehun could see the flush on Jongin’s neck, the familiar heaviness in the front of his jeans. 

 

One of Jongin’s hands was resting on Sehun’s thigh, which he lifted limply and started absently tracing circles with his fingers. Sehun glanced over, expecting him to be looking over at where Jongdae was talking, but Jongin’s eyes were focused on his own hand. He blinked sluggishly, lids heavy, pulling his bottom lip into his mouth. Sehun swallowed.

 

Someone suggested they get some sleep. They had a big day tomorrow. While Minseok tried to negotiate one more drinking game with Junmyeon, Sehun looked over at where Chanyeol was  standing with his back against the wall. 

 

“Can you get him off?” Sehun said, nodding his head towards Jongin. Chanyeol laughed, placing his drink down and stumbling over. He reached down and grabbed one of Jongin’s arms.

 

“Come on, Jong-nini,” Chanyeol said, heaving him up with all of his weight and stumbling backwards. Jongin fell into his arms, both of them laughing, as Sehun rolled forward onto all-fours and slowly stood up. The room was spinning, but slowly, and it was not entirely unpleasant. 

 

He followed behind as Chanyeol effectively carried Jongin to his room, one arm high around the younger boy’s waist. Sehun’s room was upstairs, on the third floor. He wasn’t that drunk but, if pressed, he could say he didn’t think he could handle stairs right now. 

 

He didn’t have to. When the three of them got to Jongin’s room, Chanyeol handed the boy off to Sehun clumsily. He met eyes with him, blushing. “Okay, well, goodnight,” he said cheerfully, a bit awkwardly. His eyes darted between them. Chanyeol had always had a habit of making assumptions. He just typically happened to be wrong. 

 

Sehun gave him a tight smile. “Goodnight, hyung,” he said, feeling his weight tip as Jongin started towards his bed. 

 

He kicked the door shut behind him, both hands around the other boy, but Jongin shrugged him off and managed to make across the room safely. He tumbled face first into his bed, groaning, before rolling onto his back and looking down at Sehun. 

 

“Come to bed, Sehun-ah,” he breathed. Sehun felt the words all the way to his fingertips.

 

When they were younger, hurriedly fooling around in Sehun’s room while Junmyeon was out of the house, it was always Jongin leading the way and Sehun dumbly following. One of them would usually feign innocence, flopping onto the bed with the pretense of cuddling, and things would gradually escalate. It was always Jongin to push, but he would never make the first move. He would suggest Sehun climb on top of him, kiss his neck, unzip his pants. It was Sehun driving the car, but there was no question Jongin was steering.

 

In a way, as Sehun pulled his shirt off and advanced on the boy, this was no different. He had grown more confident, thinking somewhere in the back of his head as he crawled over Jongin, eyes raking up his body, that this was more than a passive foot on the pedal. 

 

But it was still Jongin parting his lips wantonly, wordlessly asking to be kissed. And it was still Sehun dipping his head down to claim his mouth, comforted in knowing he didn’t have to call the shots. In this, Jongin took the responsibility off Sehun’s shoulders. He allowed for Sehun to process this thing they did as something happening  _ to  _ him. And he was grateful for that.

 

He swept his tongue along Jongin’s lip, feeling for one of his hands so he could pin it against the pillows next to his head. Sehun pressed him into the mattress, bringing a knee up to rub at his crotch, and Jongin groaned into the kiss, meeting Sehun’s tongue with his own.

 

Jongin was writhing underneath him, canting his hips up almost desperately, and Sehun broke the kiss to mouth along his jaw. He slipped the fingers not holding Jongin’s wrist down his body and under the hem his shirt to tug it up as far as he could, sliding down the bed to lay kisses on the exposed skin of his stomach. 

 

One thing he missed, by only hooking up with middle aged men, was a set of beautifully sculpted abs, and he certainly didn’t want to waste this opportunity. He licked down the middle of them, groaning as he felt the ridges bump against his tongue. Fingers carded through his hair as he slowly made his way down to the waistband of Jongin’s sweats, gripping hard after a moment and tugging him up so he was looking up at the other boy’s face. 

 

He knew part of it was the alcohol, but Jongin looked wrecked. Already, just from this. Sehun’s jeans had been feeling tight for some time, but they were starting to grow uncomfortable as Jongin blinked down at him, lips spit-slick and swollen.

 

Without looking away, Sehun tucked his fingers into his sweats and pulled them down over his half hard cock. Jongin never wore underwear when he was wearing sweatpants, which Sehun normally thought was just gross, but tonight it was the making his mouth water. He leaned down, breaking their gaze, to suck the tip of his dick into his mouth, pulling a gasp from the other boy. 

 

As soon as he felt the weight of it on his tongue, tasted the familiar saltiness, he began working his mouth down the shaft, huffing breaths out through his nose. Part of him wanted to drag this out, the way they never could before, because he knew this was probably his last chance at this. They were getting too old to be messing around drunk at the dorms. But he couldn’t stop himself, hearing Jongin’s little noises. He surged up onto his knees for better leverage, using one hand to steady his hip and the other to grip the base of his cock, lifting it up at the right angle to allow him to start bobbing his head.

 

Jongin was alternating between gasps and whimpers, his stomach muscles clenching as he rotated his hips as much as he could in Sehun’s grip. By now Sehun’s cock was aching in his pants, and he was weighing the consequences of just letting Jongin fuck into his mouth for the chance to palm himself with his free hand, when he was once again yanked up by his hair.

 

He only had half a second to appreciate the string of saliva connecting his lips to the head of Jongin’s now fully hard cock before the hand in his hair pulled him up to lie fully on top of him, their faces inches apart. The look on Jongin’s face was overwhelming, and Sehun leaned in to kiss him just for an excuse to close his eyes. There was a reason he never slept with beautiful men. 

 

There was a desperation to their kisses now, something that had been simmering under the surface all night. He brought both hands up to frame Jongin’s face, tangling them up into his hair and tilting his head to the side so he could angle his tongue deeper into his mouth, bracing his elbows on the pillow. He felt Jongin shuffle his pants down his legs with one hand, then he broke his mouth away.

 

“Can I fuck you?” he breathed. Sehun gasped softly, mouth hanging open, jaw heavy.

 

“What?” he said, closing his eyes. Then, after a moment, opening them, “God, okay. Yes.”

 

He didn’t question why Jongin had a bottle of lube in his sock drawer, didn’t let his mind go to the place where it knew nobody outside the group had ever been in this room. He also didn’t question the way Jongin laid chaste kisses from the top of Sehun’s neck, all the way down his spine, to where two fingers were twisting in and out of him. He kept his mind blank, focused on the sensation of the pad of Jongin’s middle finger just barely stroking his prostate, keening into the pillow.

 

And he hoped Jongin didn’t question the way he choked out a sob as the fingers slipped out and were replaced by the blunt head of his cock. He hoped the way Jongin was sucking in shuddery breaths and groaning on each exhale meant he didn’t notice Sehun rolling his hips back as he slowly pressed into him.

 

When Jongin bottomed out, his hips pressed firmly against Sehun’s ass, they both froze for a moment. Sehun was struck very quickly by the realization that they’d never done this, and he was equal parts surprised and nervous. He’d done  _ this _ before, obviously. And clearly Jongin knew what he was doing. But the fact that all those stolen moments, back in those different times, it had only been hands and mouths and friction, was affecting the way he was processing this. He started to feel the lump in his throat return.

 

Quickly, with an insistent little grunt, he shifted his hips back, prompting the other boy to move. He needed the feelings fucked out of him.

 

And to his credit, Jongin took the instruction instantly, dropping his head against Sehun’s shoulder and slowly drawing his hips away. When he was just barely inside him, only the very tip still stretching his rim, he pressed another kiss to Sehun’s shoulder blade, then sank fully back into him, punching a moan out of both of them. He pulled his lips away with a smacking sound and started a slow, steady pace, not pulling out more than an inch or so each time.

 

After a few minutes of this, Sehun pressed his palms into the bed and pushed himself up onto his knees, leaning forward so his head was still resting on the pillow, his ass in the air. Jongin followed him, scooting back so he was kneeling upright behind him. Sehun lifted his head just enough so he could glance back to give Jongin a meaningful look. Jongin had his mouth open, panting, his shoulders slumped. His head hung to the side and he blinked once in response, bracing his hands on Sehun’s hips.

 

From then on it was no words, no feelings, just a carnal blur of hips slapping and teeth gritted around moans. Jongin pulled Sehun back to meet each thrust and Sehun pressed his hands against the headboard to hold himself in place. He felt a harsh slap on the back of his thigh and cried out, feeling heat pool in the pit of his stomach.

 

Jongin gave little warning before he came, his rhythm never faltering. He just pulled out, abruptly, and Sehun could hear the slick sound of his hand working over his cock and then a low, rumbling groan as drops landed across his lower back. He let his arms collapse, his front falling into the pillow, his ass still in the air. He felt a hand smooth through the come on his back and then move down to where his cock was hanging heavy between his legs. Jongin used the slickness of his own come to jerk Sehun off, his head resting against Sehun’s ass.

 

It didn’t take long after that, the dirtiness of the act making Sehun gasp and moan. He started rolling his hips, mostly just to meet Jongin’s strokes, but the other boy must have thought he was searching for something. It was when he felt Jongin’s tongue lick a stripe from just below his balls up to his hole, letting it slip in just the slightest bit, that Sehun seized up and came, muffling what he knew were near-screams in the pillow. Jongin pulled him through it, pressing kisses across his ass and lower back, occasionally scraping his teeth along the skin.

 

Eventually, Jongin sat up and moved himself around so he could collapse on the pillows next to him. Sehun rested his weight on his forehead to look down, and blushed at the surprising amount of come soaking into the blanket. He really needed this, he supposed. 

 

He grabbed the duvet, hoping it wouldn’t get so cold that they would need it, and placed it over the wet spot before slumping down. He was facing the clock on the nightstand, which read 3:00am, and felt a tendril of guilt coil in his stomach. Tomorrow really was going to be a long, important day, and he wondered if, for several reasons, this had been a mistake. 

 

But when he looked over at Jongin, who had most of his face obscured by the pillow he was hugging, blinking sleepily up at him, he settled more deeply into the bed. 

 

And his heart, which had been hammering in his chest all day, went on hammering, but now not so much because of nerves.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/ununnie1) :)


End file.
